


[Podfic] Feast

by ScienceofObsession



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hot Sex, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Porn With Plot, Rimming, my life is complete, oh god I just got to use the rimming tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScienceofObsession/pseuds/ScienceofObsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Feast by Mazarin221b</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Feast

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Feast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384331) by [Mazarin221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/pseuds/Mazarin221b). 



 

Podfic recording of Feast, a porny little romp from the brilliant Mazarin221b.

 

Download [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/feast) (updated to the archive)

Length: 8:16 

Size: 3.79 MB

Text [here](384331).

Summary:  _Sherlock has definitely decided more tasting is in order, his brain is on fire with it, the need to map every inch of John’s body prickling over his scalp. He pulls out gently and tips John up by the simple expedient of hooking his hands under John’s knees._

Music: The Garden by Mirah


End file.
